


I think my roommates from outer space!

by Rmepashn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Clarke, Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Obsessed with hot sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: Life with Clarke Griffin is strange on a good day, but when she starts glowing its time to ask questions.*An ABO fic where Clarke is secretly an alien seeking refuge on Earth and she may like Lexa more than she likes hot sauce on her ice cream*





	I think my roommates from outer space!

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to put the next chapter to my story 'Fix yourself' together and could not get this idea outa my head so there ya go. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome.

The fiery green sun blazed hot on the world if Arkas, heedless of the flames that strived to touch the heavens. 

Towering structures burned with lime green flames and crumbled as the people of the world screamed and ran from the chaos and destruction. Billions of years of architecture and history melted into oblivion, this was not without warning. 

The Klahns of Science and Ecology had pleaded with the Klahns of the leaders and warriors. However the utter imbalance and sadly ingrained stereotypes of Omegas being less intelligent and steady as their Alpha counterparts had held strong and the warnings had been ignored. 

In a last desperate attempt few members of the Supreme Science and Space exploration team headed by Alie of the house Fleim had engineered and neuro toxin that in theory would enable their citizens to survive long term space travel and had been struggling to convert a prototype space station into a longterm craft capable of sustaining life. It had never been done before, as advanced as their people were they as a whole were attached to their homeworld and while space travel was nothing new they had yet to explore the universe extensively. 

The sickening scent of burning flesh and death hung heavy in the air as Abey of the house Griff held the chemical mask to her pups face struggling to only take shallow breaths as she ignored the screams and sounds of utter destruction, her grav-boots slamming hard in the dense soil as she ignored the burning in her lungs as the atmosphere slowly poisoned her.

Eyes stinging she smiled in relief when she came around the sharp mountains corner and saw the disabled maintenance door which would serve as a back entrance to the Ark Prototypes access level, she kicked in the broken metal door and led her charges down the corridor, the low violet safety lights being their only guide as she led the terrified pups out of the open destruction of their world sighing in relief when shortly after entering the tunnel the secondary safety doors shut, artificial air immediately filled the hall and she choked as she stumbled against the wall taking several deep breaths, Clarke squirmed and struggled out of her arms and she allowed it only momentarily as panic seized her, the last two days had been rife with panic and a constant fear she had never felt. 

Her mate had been killed, Clarke didn't know where her sire was. Abey had only escaped custody because a guard had actually believed Jeik's pleas before his execution as a heretic and released Abey so long as she took his pups with her onto the Ark. As her vision cleared her gaze shifted over to the Blake twins, a tall healthy male and his equally fierce sister both no older than Clarke and struggling not to appear terrified as they clung to one another subtly inching closer to Abey out of instinct. 

Then there was Finn of the house Trek, Jon of the house Murfi, Reiven of the house Fleim, Wellz of the house Jaha, Monti and Jasper of the house Mecha. Each pup had been the few she had been able to find that were compatible with Alie's neuro toxin and had the potential to survive the extinction of their race. Steeling herself she let out a low growl garnering their attention, as pups their instincts would overrun their fear in the presence of an adult omega. 

A massive explosion shook the ground and dense dust exploded throwing Abeyto the ground, gasping in pain she turned and reached for Clarke her tow headed pup immediately flung for Abey and she stood. Motioning to the frightened pups.

"COME ON FOLLOW ME!" Abey waited until each pup reacted to the authority in her voice and she led them down the corridor following the wall guides until finally, she found the lift they would need to reach safety. 

************************************

Lexa carefully charted notes as her professor droned on about atmospheric differences between earth and the other planets they shared a solar system with. Honestly, she couldn't care less, this was a rather useless elective that she needed to round out her semester. Honestly, she was getting her degree in Wildlife Zoology she didn't really care about the organisms found on Mars. After ten more mind numbing minutes of Professor Titus's speech, she opened her email to see if she had had any more responses to her ad for a roommate. 

Of course, she would much rather live alone but ever since her sister Anya had moved out. The traitor, she couldn't afford the rent on her own. Nothing, well ok there were a few replies but none that checked off her list of requirements. Nonsmoker, nondrinker, steady job, not a slob and hygienic. Okay yes she had met with people that had claimed to be those things but after the last applicant had been stunned that she wasn't okay with drugs at all even on April 20th she had gotten a bit used to the idea that she would just be living off cheerios and ramen for the rest of her college life. 

Sighing she turned her phone off and struggled to get into the rest of the lecture when suddenly and rear class room door opened and half the class turned to look at who dared to be late to Professor Titus's class. The man wasn't actually considered 'nice' or understanding of tardiness. There was a rumor a student had gone into labor during his final and he had failed her for leaving without completing the exam. 

Surely that wasn't true but with a man as bald as that...you never know. 

Lexa felt her eyebrows shoot up her forehead when in walked the strangest looking person she had ever seen. 

Standing at close to her own height a tanned, blonde haired girl stood cockily. Her hair was an utter disaster, it seemed to be several different shades of blonde with pink streaks, large oversized sunglasses obscured half her face while she wore a faded 'Kneel before Zod' t-shirt and bright Hawaiian floral print board shorts and to complete this ensemble were rubber penguin rain boots.

Now, Lexa had never considered herself a fashion oriented person but she felt a bit better about her wardrobe of jeans and hoodies after realized some people made it to adulthood unable to color coordinate. 

"I believe you have the wrong class. My class started 45min ago." Titus said clearly, the biting tone making more than a few students cringe. 

"Huh." Blondie said looking at an over sized Lilo and Stitch watch (because of course...) "So it did, sorry Prof, just land...err...got into town." At that Blondie sat down in the chair right beside Lexa and turned and met her gaze and gave her a bright cheery smile. 

"Hi, I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin." 

TBC?


End file.
